Purple Blood
by Can'tGiveUpOnHope666
Summary: If you want to know the story, well...I am inviting you to peek... I dare you... I thank  you. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

I am sorry but I deleted all of my stories. And I will try the best of me to be correct, or at least most of it... Well...I will try (and I think) that it will be the best story than those which I previously posted. I really thought about it a lot so it will be on chapters, and it will be a huge thing. I really hope this. Well...now the story:

**Purple Blood**

Chapter 1

"I want to know your story."

"Why?"

"Because you are the only man in which the prince had trusted the most."

"Well, I trust him. So he trusted me in return."

"But we all did trust him and..."

"Nobody did trust him. I wasn't born yesterday. Everybody is afraid, nobody is loyal to him. Nobody was..."

"So...can you tell me your story?"

I looked at her a little closer. She is just another woman working at a newspaper. She doesn't deserve to know...

"I am sorry but no."

She got up and got out in the next minute.

But even if she doesn't deserve to know our story, I don't deserve to get out of this cell. This is my new home, which is cold, wet, dusted, disgusting, and above all of them it's a lonely home.

Because I don't have a family... That sounds ironic. I never had a family, I had just one person which I loved, and I don't know where he is, I don't know if he is alive or not. I don't know a thing...

But, I know that I miss him, his smell, his skin, his hair, his lips, his voice, his eyes, his touch, his presence, his love...

"Hey! This is your new roommate."

Ps: Please let me know what you think. And this is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, okay, I am sorry, This is the second chapter. I hope it's good.

Chapter 2

I don't understand,how could it be that I have a new person in this cell, but I don't feel the urge to talk to him. He sure feels the same. We haven't said a word three whole days. The same thoughts torture me and I don't know what to do, I just sit unmoving.

Beside me is a vessel with water. I stayed so much unmoving that just now I realise that I feel unable to rise, or to take the vessel with water. But I'm so thirsty...

Before I could catch a glimpse of strenght, he walks until he arrived in front of me.

"Are you thirsty?"

This man hears my thoughts? Even so, I am trying to speak but my neck feels so dry, so I was capable of opening my mouth but unable to say a word or to close it.

" I guess that is a yes."

Without hesitation, he took the vessel and he helped me drink it.

"Thank you. I always helped people, but I never asked for help."

"Why?"

"Because I was hired to help people, or just a certain person..."

"Well, that means you like to help people."

"No, not really."

He looked at me confused so I begun to speak again.

"I helped just one person, and I wanted to help him because he helped me."

"Now, is it more confusing."

"Well, it's a long story..."

I looked at him again, this time with a more critical eye. Would this man that is dressed like an egyptian deserves to know our story?

I can't see his face because of the cloth he wears around his head. It has a cream colour. And his clothes the same. He seems simple and reasonable, and we will both die here, and I already feel a little dead.

Somebody needs to know this story when I won't be here, in this world.

This cell is like a barn but it has walls made of solid rock. But in these years, when we don't have money and pride, France became nothing.

So many noble people, rich, parts of the highest society, even the ones that worked with me at the palace.

But now we are all in these barns made by stone, because they don't even have the quality to be named prison, it is all prison, but on our feet is dust, sand and earth.

Our beds are made by wood or stone. It depends where you are. If you are in my cell that is almost entirely made by stone, that means that I worked in the palace.

Not to mention that my cell has the shape of a basement, there are stairs which lead at my cell, and I am down, so down.

There is a single window, which is very small. And I mean very small. And it has bars in it. Is like a tiny hole in the stone, with steel bars.

And it isn't enough that is the only one, but it is at the level of the stairs, which is high enough to can't bring light down, where I stay.

But I don't complain because they took care to have a slob bulb, and it is put on the stone, it lights so little, that it would be almost the same without it.

The guards of this prison are people who hate us, people who are poor as this prison, people who hate their prince, who hate nobles, who hate rich people,who hate because they were afraid that they will die because they don't have food, money or happyness.

And they were corrupted by promises, by warm words, by lies.

The water is clean, sometimes, and it is so cold that you could swear that you will die because of pneumonia or something else that includes a painful cold death.

The part which I hate the most is that we are all in a big room, naked and nearly frozen. The guards are staring everytime and it feels like your privacy had died.

What doesn't helps is that they hate us, they hate our perfect skin, they hate us because we have noble skin, that is what they say.

Because I don't understand, we take care of our skin more, because we don't work so much, or we have more moeny, but we have the same skin, the same brain, the same hair, the same heart, just the blood is diferent.

I should be by their side because I was once poor, nearly dieing because of the hunger, but I was saved.

The place which they call Switzerland , because it is outside and everybody has been there even if it is just once, even if is surrounded with barbed wire fences and guards. It seems that we should talk or to spent time with 'others' there.

But nobody wants to be there. Even if we are all nobles in our ways and even if I'm not, even nobles have arguments, problems, and I think they have more arguments than the poor. Some of them are snobs, some of them hate snobs, everybody has a problem, even the prince was and it is still gossiped.

There are times when you hear that someone is sent to do 'work'. You don't know what kind of work they are sent to do, but what you know is that those people which were sent to do 'work' never returns.

These people who had throwed us in their own prison, they call themselfs " The Rebels ".

Even so, these is a scene at that I wasn't prepared enough. I am on my bed, made by stone, atached by wall, at a almost too low level.

I stay on the right side and he is beside me, on the left side. I know he waits a word from me but the reason why I don't feel prepared is because that I feel weak physically and mentaly.

But it isn't because I can't say it but because I don't even know how I should start, I don't know if I am prepared to tell someone, I don't know if this person will laugh at the end.

I don't know, but I feel brave enough, brave enough when I think at him, so I think I will asume this risk.

Ps: An opinion now?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 3

I was surely enough suspicious about this new friend, because now I hate to admit, but I am very attentive at his every move, at every word, and at every rumor about him.

He is a simple man in this prison, without no reason. What is he doing here, I don't know.

But what I figure out in this week is that I never seen him in the 'shower'.

Every time I came back from the 'shower' in our cell, I found him there.

One day, I felt that the cold water had attacked my peace of mind. And I enter in our cell, once again, looking at him how he sit there, staring at me.

I can feel every part of me that yells in discomfort. It's december.

I looked on my way on the tiny window, standing with my feet naked on the stone scale, with my hands folded around my chest. It would be a position to make myself feel a little warm, but it doesn't helps at all.

I peek outside but all I see is white. It's snowing already.

I finally arrived on earth.

My friend quietly stays on our bed made of stone, staring at me, and I guietly freeze from my legs fingers to hair roots from my head.

I can't say that my voice will be stable, but I tremble from every fibre of my body and so is my voice.

"Why di..d..dn't you c..come t..to the shower?"

"I don't feel filthy."

"B..but you never ..."

Unable to finish a single sentence. This is shameful but I remain there ,trembling and breathing quickly, in that very place.

He rose up from his warm place and walked until he was in front of me.

His hands around me, I can see he tries to stop me from freezing. In the end, he embraces me.

Why? I can't deny that the reason why I'm so suspicious about him is because that from the moment he came, he became my aid, my support, and my light through the darkness that I was before he came and he conquer me, my being, my mind, my all, and I let him take me under his wing, unconsious.

I refused to act human and I was convinced that I will die, finally because of my hunger. So, I refused to eat, I refused to wash myself, I refused to move my hands, my legs, my body.

What bothered me the most is that my mind was the most active one, she was the only one acting human, she wanted food,water, and clean air.

But I resisted, thinking at him, forcing my mind and body to admit just one single thought : "If he is dead, then I must die too, I am nothing without him."

Days, or even weeks, I don't know how much time passed until I could not rise myself up from that place.

He came and he gave me water, gave me food, gave me warmth, and the most of all, he gave me something that unconsious, I accepted without why or how.

I feel healthy, I feel powerful, I feel confused but right now, thinking about these things, but all he does is to embrace me.

I could say that this is simbolic, before he come, I was freezing, I was unhealthy, I was lonely and cold, and nearly dieing, but now, that I was in his gaze, he gave me warmth understanding and life.

And I accepted, unconsious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know that you can trust me."

"I know."

We trust each other with no reason. We need each other with no reason. I feel a connection with this person that is a complete stranger to me. And I feel more than convinced that he is the one who should know my story.

"Well?"

"It will take a while…"

„I will listen."

"You really want to listen?"

"Yes."

"Well.. I can remember everything, like it was yesterday, but the truth is that it all happened with many years ago. To be more exact, it all happened from 1788, at least then my life started.

It was in December, everything was covered with white, and for those who have a house, would be probably, celebrating their Christmas in their warm homes, but for those like me, that have no home and almost no cloth that could provide warmth, would be, probably outside on an abandoned street, freezing and almost giving a last breath."

"Strange way of starting a story."

„Why do you say that?"

„Never mind, continue."

„As I said, the street was absolutely empty, no human or animal could be seen. At least, all that I could see in that moment were the snowflakes that slowly almost covered me.

I was almost completely fainted. I was sitting on the ground, against a wall of a wood house, almost unconscious, and all I could see was my warm breath that was fighting weakly against the cold air of the twilight.

The snow almost had covered my eyelids and if I can't mentally give up, my body will give up soon, I was too stubborn if I could add.

But for a moment, I thought I am dreaming, I thought that I was already dead, the hunger and the cold took me far away from where my body stays, I heard sounds, sounds of hooves on the street of stone, but as I tried to see exactly where and if it was really a horse, my eyes were almost closed.

The last memory from that moment was indeed a black horse which angry growl, because of the cold that was surrounding him and because of the sudden stop that he had to do at the command of the one who handled him.

I could see just his warm hand on my forehead even if I was sure it was a cold hand but against my frozen skin, it was like fire itself. I could hear the voice of a man that asks me questions, but I couldn't understand or respond at his questions, and I can still remember the moment when put his hand the second time on my forehead and I closed my eyes and I fainted, in that moment and in that place.

When I finally waken up, my first thought was that I arrived in heaven, not because I knew if I'm alive or not, but because the place I stood, it felt warm.

"You woke up, he will be so happy."

Woke up? Him? Happy?

This woman has a very kind and warm voice, on my opinion, she came at me, and changed the little towel that was on my forehead, replacing it, and when she made a few steps away from the bed that is occupied by me, the reality hit me.

I rose up and I looked around me. What keeps me warm is the big fireplace that is right in front of my also big bed. The room has a shade of a pale light brown and it all look' so comfortable that I thought better and I really begun to believe I am in heaven.

"I am sorry, but…where I am?"

The woman that stands close to the fireplace ,smiles at me, she isn't very young but she isn't very old either, her hair has a brown color as her eyes, and her hair is short if I could add, at the lenght of her shoulders. She is dressed in a long dress that has a light blue color and over the dress, she has a long white apron.

I'm almost sure that she is a maid, but why is she so kind to me? I'm sure that the one who took me from the street's was a male, not a woman.

"You are in the Versailles Palace."

"Palace?"

I could not believe my ears. How could I be in a palace?

She nodded and then smiled again looking at me.

She is too nice to be true. But as I looked at her, I realized that I am not wet anymore. I looked at my clothes and I could feel how my cheeks had turned in a shade of pink.

She changed my clothes? That is why she is smiling so much? I don't want to know.

I putted that thought aside, and I tried to get off from the big bed, but when she understood what I wanted to do, she suddenly ran to me and she talked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry Mister, but you are not allowed to leave this room until tomorow morning. You will be recovered completly until tomorow, and then you'll take the breakfast with the Prince. Now, I will bring you the dinner in this room, and in this bed, I'll be back in two minutes. Excuse me."

Now, I am sure she is younger than I thought, what can happen if you break some orders from the Prince? Of course, he is the prince but…Wait a minute…

"Breakfast! W..With t..the…P..P..Prince?"

I stutter all of my words, but still, she nodded in agreement.

"I will bring the soup that the doctor prescribed in just two minutes."

She walked out in the next two seconds and closed the door with the key. I can tell how much trust they put in me. But when did a doctor saw me? How much had I been asleep?

After not more than 3 minutes, she came in with a silver plateau and she put it in my lap, what is in front of my eyes, is warm and looks delicious. I know I should have manners, but I can't remember the last time I ate something , but as I devoured my meal, the maid didn't said a word, she smiles at my terrible manners.

After I finished, she gave me a pill, which I took with water and suddenly I felt exhausted, I yawned and I looked at her when she covered me with the blanket.

I had a thousand of questions that were running inside my head like hungry wolves in a forest.

But I felt too tired to ask anything, and I fell asleep very fast.

The morning was pretty noisy. I was rudely woken up from my heavenly sleep by the same maid that had been here yesterday's night.

I feel tired because it is only 7 in the morning but I couldn't really complain to her.

She told me all the things that I'm supposed to do in just one hour. First, the shower from which, I didn't wanted to get out, because of the warm water that was relaxing and more than I could ask for. But I spent too much time in it, so she dragged me back to reality.

„I really have to wear this?"

"Yes."

I looked at the satin immaculate shirt and the black velvet pants, the shoes that are black too and are immaculate too. I never wore these kinds of things. I never had money for them from the first place, but I couldn't believe what was happening to me. Even if it isn't bad and I treat it like it is, even if it is heaven, it started out of nowhere and I am scared, scared that it might end too fast.

"So, how do I look?"

"I have no words for how much it changes you, Mister."

I couldn't recognize myself in the mirror either, but what is a fact, is a fact.

As I walked out of that room, and I am amazed by the Palace's interior. Yesterday was easy to let the worries to fly because I was too tired and hungry but that feeling attacked me right now, and my knees became weak and it stuck me into place.

"Are you feeling fine, Mister?"

"Yes, I just, tell me your name, please."

She looked surprised, but she adapted herself immediately at the situation, and said her answer smiling.

"My name is Dupré Elise, I am 21 years old, and I work and live for my King until I will die."

I smiled at her answer too, she seemed to be proud of herself, I am not even a maid, I am nothing comparing to her, and now I understand why she panicked so much when she was about to break an order, she wants to be here, and I bet she didn't worked here more than 3 years, so she is afraid if she will do a mistake.

"Elise… Can you tell me…?" My voice lowered without my will and I can tell that she is more attentive than she was before." How the Prince is? What I shouldn't say? I don't know anything."

I feel a little embarrassed, but I really don't know anything, from the moment when the Prince's father, or the King I must say, died, I was on the streets, almost dying because of the hunger, and afterwards, because of the winter. I had no interest of which the Prince is now, or anything else. I don't even know how he looks like, I never saw a picture with him, I heard the gossips and they were not good, in fond, the economy of France is more than low.

Before she could respond to me, I heard a firm voice yelling, at almost 10 steps from us, but all I could do is to look up from the ground and to see the owner that has that voice.

"Elise! Why are you talking on the halls with my guest while he has to be somewhere else?"

"Oh, My Prince, I am so sorry but we were on our way and…"

"Go to help in the kitchen, Elise."

"Yes, My Prince."

She ran off in two seconds. And I stared at the black haired man that walks slow until he arrived in front of me and he lowered himself and gently took my hand, and kissed it.

"Welcome to the Versailles Palace."

I stood there, blushing, staring at his grace.

"T..Thank y..you." My blushing and stuttering are obvious, but my body and my voice won't listen to me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I presume that your name isUzumaki Naruto, my information is correct?"

"Y..yes."

"Well, shall we eat now, Naruto?"

He gave me his arm and I took it, somehow hesitating without any reason, almost trembling.

"Yes."

We walked through the corridors and finally, a huge old brown door opened before us, and we entered in an enormous room and I had never thought that a room could be so beautiful.

We entered, and we sat on the chairs, he is on the first chair by the window, at the table's head, and I sit at his left. He moves and talks in a way that asks for my full attention.

When we finished eating, he sit himself in a position, that makes me attentive, and without my will, I feel seduced.

He moves slowly, and his voice is low. I started to move and talk in a way that I've never done before.

I started to complete his moves and his words, unconscious.

"Did you enjoyed your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, tell me, you like this palace?"

"Yes, very much."

"Hm..."

He rested his chin on his right hand that sits on the table. He looks in my eyes, and I suddenly looked at my hands, that are in my lap, and I begun playing with my own fingers, and to blush knowing that he looks at me.

"And tell me, sincerely. Do you enjoy my presence?"

"Yes."

"Then, if I would ask you to work in this palace, what would be your response?"

„I would say definitely yes."

"Even if you would have to work as my maid?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"But not mine."

"...Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

"I am sorry."

I don't know why I felt a sudden need to say that I am sorry.

"Then, if you would work as my right hand?"

„Your right hand?"

"Marcel?"

I looked around and just in that moment I seen that nobody is around us, just a man that I suppose that is Marcel.

"Yes, My Prince?"

"You'll show to Naruto, all he has to do from now on."

"Yes. My Prince."

He leaned to the Prince that now stood up, and I rose up, too, I wanted to lean, too, but he stopped me, he took my hand again and kissed it.

And talked in that position, with a low voice.

"I'll see you at dinner, until then, au revoir et bonne chance."

I just stood there blushing, and I waited until when the sound of his steps were outside of the room.

To be continued…

It took me 6 hours. I need at least a review. Please..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am in a huge room, where almost everything is made by wood. And I am sitting on a chair, at a desk that is in the middle of the room.

This room has many windows but also, where there isn't a window, is a bookshelf with the size of a wall. These bookshelves are made by a dark wood and they are full with books.

Of course, I guess that I won't find a romance novel in here but at least I guess I can find everything I want, beside that.

Outside it's raining, and I can see and hear the thunders, the windows are all wet, and this room is lightened by a chandelier that hasn't much power against the dramatic darkness and the moon's light is stopped by the dark clouds.

I can hear the rain pouring and I can hear the thunders, too. My heart jumps at every thunder, but I will try to remain calm.

Marcel is in front of this desk, and he stays on the left chair that is at my left and the right chair is empty.

"And what should I write in these reports?"

Marcel had just explained to me what I should do as the right hand of the Prince.

"Well, it depends, if the Prince will ask you to write a rapport about a current situation or something else, or if not, then you will have to write what happened in that week and even if nothing had specifically happened then you will have to write that nothing specifically happened. However, the Prince doesn't care's about this kind of stuff very much, just when he will ask you to do a rapport, he will definitely read the asked rapport."

"And I have to be with him 24 hours per day?"

"Yes. If someone makes a mistake, you must correct it immediately. The one that does the mistake will be punished but the Prince will be upset with you ,and if you didn't corrected the mistake when you tried, you will be the one punished because it's a double incompetence."

"That is a little…"

"A little unfair, but he didn't made this rules. Even so, you will understand them when it will happen."

Wait a minute…

"When it happened before, how was he?"

"With some weeks ago, at the Prince's dinner, someone from the kitchen had ruined a dish. And worse, the Prince favorite dish. It was discovered that a whole shaker of salt has accidentally slipped in the process of preparing the dish. And to be worse, the Prince had a bad day too, because of one of the citizens that has sworn him and thrown some stuff in him when he was in the town; he went to a conference with the General. When the incident happened which I have called it 'a horrible day', he rose up from his chair, with an angry look on his face, looking at the maids and the ones that were in that room and begun to yell at them. It was quite scary and you could easily feel guilty because of his disappointed eyes."

"What he said?"

"When he yelled?" I nodded my head and I looked at him very attentive.

"Well, not much, just a sentence, a big sentence, if I could add, which has hurt us, and then he left, shutting the door behind him pretty loud."

"A sentence?"

"'Why do I have to pay with my life for this fallen country with citizens that have no pride to recognize their own mistakes and instead, they wait for others to do mistakes in order to put the blame on them!'"

"That is what he said?"

"Yes. Every word of his."

"That is a bit harsh."

"No. It's not."

"Why? They did a simple mistake."

"He wasn't referring to the incident with the salt, really. Even if that was the problem in that moment. I want to ask you something. Do you know why a Japanese man is now the Prince of the France?"

"No. He looks Japanese but I didn't know he really is. I really don't know anything."

"That explains a lot about you and your behavior."

"What do you mean?"

He sigh, looked at the ground and then at me. "You seemed pleased, or even more, you seemed seduced by the Prince, you looked like you adored him with your eyes without even realizing it."

"Well, he is the Prince."

"But that doesn't mean he has to be good."

"And why wouldn't he be good? This has no sense."

"I know. But that is what people say."

"Why would they say that?"

"You asked me too many questions."

"Because it has no sense, he is…"

That's right. I don't know anything about him. I am stranger, and still, he saved me, he is not a bad man, he was the one that saved me. Even so, just this, I know that couldn't make someone be so pleased and seduced by him but the way he acts, the way he speaks; this is not because he is a Prince, and this is how he is. Or is it all an act?

"A prince must move and talk in a certain way?"

He laughs a little at my question and I stood there staring at him, confused, because I am serious, but in the end he answered.

"Not really, of course, he has to be presentable, to have manners, and to know what he is doing, of course, but they don't really need to have a seductive voice or something like that."

"I never said that he has a seductive voice."

At this, he blinked twice. His smile disappeared; he looked at the ground and then he rose up.

"I told you all you have to know as the right hand of the Prince, you have any other questions or I can leave?"

He turned facing the door, seeing that I don't talk and took a few steps but I yelled and he turned around to look at me again.

"Stay."

"Is there anything else?"

His brown hair looks darker; his white skin seems even paler and his dark green eyes that are almost brown, stared at me with anxiety.

"I suddenly came here, and I don't know anything about anybody so I want to know…"

I stared at my hands that were simply resting on the brown desk surface, and I closed them with strength, and then I raised my head and I looked in his eyes confident.

"You were his right hand before me?"

"Yes."

"But you will stay here, no? He won't…"

He spoke over me.

"I was ordered to leave this palace in three hours."

I rose up and I almost yelled.

"But that is…"

He spoke over me again.

"Not fair?"

His eyes became sad. I sat down slow, looking at him. This is my fault.

"What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing."

"It has to be something…"

I rose up again.

"There isn't. Even if you want to leave now, he will force you to stay anyway. You were seduced by him, and he was seduced by you. There is no mistake. He will never approve that."

"But you were seduced by him, too, no?"

"You don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

He wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at the door, almost completely turned around, and he explained to me, calm and sad.

"I was indeed seduced by him, but he wasn't seduced by me."

With that, he walked until he reached the door. He stepped outside and before he had closed the door completely, he spoke once again to me.

"Don't be fooled by his smile, don't be fooled by this stage which they call His Palace, everyone wants to dethrone him, to replace him, to kill him. Please take care of him in my place. Adieu."

I stood there, with wide eyes staring at the now closed door. I heard all of his words, so clear that I resumed his words in my mind; I look for something that doesn't exist.

I could hear his footsteps walking far away from where I was, until I didn't hear a thing.

I walked to the biggest window and I looked at the rain that is now more powerful than before.

I put my right hand on the window, and I feel how the glass trembles from the thunders.

His words are like an echo in my head, as the echoes that are caused by the thunders on the palace's windows and walls.

"How I've gotten myself in this mess?"

I was distracted by my thoughts when someone knocked at the closed door.

To be continued…

A Happy New Year! Happiness, love and all you wish to come true!

PS: I will give you a big cookie if you review! As a present? I give you cookies and you give me reviews!

And everybody is happy! (I exaggerate, I know, I am really not that happy, what I do when I should do something fun is to drink a glass of white wine that is in front of me, and to write this story, yeah, what life, I hope you and everybody liked this chapter, really, is the last one this year so… )

And also thank you for those who reviewed until now, I hope you will keep reading my story, and sorry for the mistakes, I will correct them soon, but I try hard on this story.( Really , I am thinking what to write in this story all day, even at night)

A big cookie for those who review. And thank for reading.

(Again) A Happy new year to everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, I had…problems. I am really sorry, well enjoy:

"Hey! Be careful with that!"

I guess that a palace is really busy, sometimes, but if it will be the same every day, then I hope that the Prince will approve my 'I didn't hurt nobody' and quickly demission.

"Someone! Bring me water here!"

I wonder, they cook for one single person and for me too, from what I understood, but if they had to make food for the whole regal family then…

"Oh, he fell."

I fell, and with the big water pitcher.

"What is going on here?"

The empty pitcher is now on my head, the large quantity of water is not only on my head, but on my clothes and around me, too. I can't see anything and I don't want to see something anyway.

From the moment the familiar voice, but authoritative spoke, everybody stopped and everybody is now silent.

But the man who entered in the enormous kitchen has made several steps on the marble floor and somehow I feel that he comes closer to me, I hope for the name of the God that he isn't who I think he is.

I hear whispers that are spoken from woman to man, but the whispers are the same: 'The Prince'; 'This can't be good'; 'The Prince is here.'; 'we have made too much noise.'; 'The Prince…The Prince…".

But of course that no matter what I hear, I will continue to prey, even if I could swear that the voice which yelled was his. Now, all I hear are steps of the unknown man and whispers which I try to ignore and my thoughts that scream laud in my head.

But my thoughts stopped and the whispers had stopped too, and my breathing stopped when I saw the shoes of the man that is now standing at my right.

And without any warning, he has lifted the pitcher from my head, but I stood still, even when I heard the pitcher flying in the other corner of the room, making louder or lower sounds with each landing.

"Stand up." He didn't yelled, but I didn't wanted to look at him, so I just wished that he has talked with somebody else from the room, but he sigh and this time, he yelled:

"Stand up, now!"

And I stood up; I now understood what Elise has told me this morning:

"When he uses the authoritative voice, you will do exactly as he says; believe me, even if he is young for a prince, when he yells, even the elders suddenly remain silent. I think that is the part which he has inherited from our late King."

Suddenly, I understood and I felt like I couldn't make a joke about it, now that I feel dumbfounded.

Chapter 6

"What do you think you are doing?"

This question has almost not even one answer correct, but I have to say something until he won't yell again.

"Helping in the kitchen?"

Somehow, I think that my voice sounded wrong, I asked him. I don't know why I didn't make it sound like this is a statement. Because it is, but even for me, it didn't.

"Come with me, now!"

I followed him and I didn't say anything until we arrived in a huge room, which I guess, is something like an office, but it doesn't matter too much, or it does?

Somehow, he sits himself in a big chair that is meant for a bigger desk. I just stared at him; I don't even know why he seems so pissed off. It's true that I've embarrassed myself, but I didn't embarrass him!

"I've done something wrong?"

I asked, rather curious.

"Of course you've done something wrong!"

His voice screaming, his tight fist hitting the wooden desk surface, his tired eyes, how can I contribute in his anger so much?

My eyes just avoid his gaze, and I stared at the wooden floor for some good minutes, I haven't wetted the whole palace's floor, half of it, is still on my clothes, on my hair, on my skin.

"I don't allow you to catch a cold! Understood?"

What is with this attitude? It's not like I can talk to the cold and to beg for mercy at least until he will approve a vacation.

He passes his hand though his black hair in frustration; I guess this is a nervous habit which he doesn't even realize that he has it.

"From now on, you will not help in the kitchen."

"But, this is not…"

"Your job?"

I am confused. I know that from the day I've become his right hand, I've done exactly what he told me, I've done everything good, excepting the kitchen, it seems that I messed them more than I helped them.

And I don't deny this, I just fall, I smash things, I get wet, or I get burn, or I cut my finger or something. Whatever I was ever asked to do around that kitchen, I failed.

The Prince has told me to just tell them what to do, not to actually help them to do the food but when I see that everybody has his hands busy with something, I just want to help someone, but in the end, I just make everything harder.

I tighten my fists and I stared at the ground and I said it:

"I am sorry."

He rose up from his chair and he is now in front of me, he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Don't be. You're good at everything I've told you, it's not the end of the world if you can't do that. Without the troubles from the kitchen, you're perfect."

Somehow, I felt that these words are spoken to make me feel better, and it works, but the way he looks into my eyes, his hand on my face, his voice softly singing in my ears. Why? Why I just can't feel normal around him?

We just stood like that for more than two minutes. I began to feel something that wanted my attention, in my head, a thought with a red flag that is, obviously, warning me. But I don't care, that I stay like this, in this silence, that none of us says a thing. It supposes to be awkward because we do nothing, but somehow, I am busy. I stare into deep black eyes, with a half opened mouth, I don't know why, but he does the same thing.

I didn't realize that he is closer to me, until someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

"Prince, there is..."

He speaks, but I don't hear. I don't want to hear. We pulled back from the moment we heard the door opening.

Somehow, I realize that we did something, something that isn't supposed to be there. Many shadowed actions; I realized just now, does he even realize?

"Of course, I will come."

The door closed, the Prince in my face, his lips are moving, I can hear.

"I am sorry, but I have to go somewhere else, and you have to go to change your clothes. You're all wet."

He stared at me, up and down, like he makes a picture in his mind. And then, he walks out.

This time, I am sure, I will burn in hell, my head is so confused, what its happening?

"Oh, God!"

I sigh, and I go to the window, this reminds me, two weeks ago...

_"I was indeed seduced by him, but he wasn't seduced by me."_

_With that, he walked until he reached the door. He stepped outside and before he had closed the door completely, he spoke once again to me._

_"Don't be fooled by his smile, don't be fooled by this stage which they call His Palace, everyone wants to dethrone him, to replace him, to kill him. Please take care of him in my place. Adieu."_

_I stood there, with wide eyes staring at the now closed door. I heard all of his words, so clear that I resumed his words in my mind; I look for something that doesn't exist._

_I could hear his footsteps walking far away from where I was, until I didn't hear a thing._

_I walked to the biggest window and I looked at the rain that is now more powerful than before._

_I put my right hand on the window, and I feel how the glass trembles from the thunders._

_His words are like an echo in my head, as the echoes that are caused by the thunders on the palace's windows and walls._

_"How I've gotten myself in this mess?"_

_I was distracted by my thoughts when someone knocked at the closed door._

_"Enter."_

_I stood there, staring at the wet window, still captivated because of the strong rain. _

_But I stood there too much, and I begun to wonder why nobody has entered._

_I walked until I reached the door, and I sigh and then opened the door, looking outside on the corridor, and I saw anybody._

_I looked better until I decided that there isn't really anybody there._

_But then, who knocked? _

_I looked at my feet and I discovered one little white folded sheet._

_I hesitated, but I took it eventually. I looked at my hands that are shaking and that are refusing unfolding the sheeting; even so, I entered in the same room again, I sit at the desk and I decided to see what is written in the mysterious sheet._

_And I unfold it and is something written indeed and I felt how my stomach tightens when I read the written in small black words:_

'_Sortez ou vous serez tués.'_

_Get out or you will be killed._

_What is this?_

_After I stared at the threatening words for more than I could estimate, Elise came with a wide smile on her face which disappeared when she saw my expression that is scared and confused._

"_What had happened Monsieur?"_

"_I just…"_

_She doesn't see the sheet that is in my hand, because of the big desk that is high enough to make me half of my body inexistent, for her eyes. _

_And for a moment, I thanked in my mind for this big desk, and I don't even know why I want to hide this sheet. But I want to hide this from Elise's eyes. I put it in my pocket and I pretend that nothing happened._

"_I am a bit scared of thunders, but that's it."_

_Her smile, once again appeared, on her face._

"_I'm a bit scared of thunders too, from when I was a little girl, but now, I can hide my fear much better. Oh…"_

_Elise had stopped her explanation when we heard the antique clock saying that is midnight._

"_Monsieur, is too late for discussing, I came here to tell you that tomorrow you have to wake up at 7, so you have just 7 hours to sleep by now."_

"_I know. I will…"_

"_Your room has changed; you are now the right hand of the Prince. May I show you where it is?"_

"_Of course. Thank you."_

_Elise walks beside me with a candlestick with lit candles in her right hand, I am walking at her left and I can observe easily how scared she is by the dark that surrounded the palace, how she jumps a little when a thunder divides the sky with the power of his light and with the power of his sound._

_The palace looks dead, sounds dead, and more than anything, looks scary and has scary sounds because of the more powerful rain._

_Elise had stopped her walking on the dark corridors, in front of two huge wood doors, she opened the doors in front of me and she said:_

"_This is your new room, Monsieur."_

_The room looked huge even if I was staring in darkness. Elise entered before me and she lit the lights._

_I am surprised how this palace surprised me every time I entered in a new room._

_I immediately noticed my huge bed that is at my very left. The enormous chandelier that brought this room to life when it is lit. The wood floor that has such a warm color and in the middle, it is a carpet that covers almost the entire room, with red dragons who dance with elegancy._

_Another huge brown wood closet which has covered the right wall that has a stone fireplace, Elise tries to put wood in it to make this room warm again._

_I stared at a door that it is still closed and Elise has noticed immediately._

"_This is your personal bathroom."_

_I smiled at her attention for me, and I smiled wider when she jumped when another thunder has lightened the sky._

_I went in the bathroom that is immaculate with some clothes in my hands. I changed my clothes quickly and I decided that is time to sleep. Elise still wants me to get out of the bathroom._

_When I did, she took my dirty clothes, and she put them at my right, where a wood chair stays, and at its right is a bookshelf with the size of a huge wall._

_It's half full. I will take care of that later. _

_On the wall with the windows, is a desk that I think that is destined to my new job._

_But I stopped staring at the room, when Elise dragged her voice. _

_I wasn't the only one that has to wake up early. She sure made that fact known._

_I walked until I arrived in front of the comfortable bed and put myself under the blankets and felt how the sleep covers my eyelids._

_I stood there and watched Elise that came to put the blanket on me more, it was cold after all, even if the fireplace was big, it needed time to warm this huge room._

_But before she took her hands off my blanket, I stopped her by just telling her name._

"_Elise?"  
"Yes?"  
"If I ask you something, would you answer it?"_

"_Of course." _

Yeah..this is when I got to know Elise's story.

_"You worked for the Kind before or…"  
I really don't know how could I ask this question but she adapted quickly once again and answered._

"_No. I never met the King, Prince found me like he found you. My mother left me and my father when I was pretty young, and my father died from a deathly disease. Prince was there when he died, he worked for the King after all, and Prince knew my dad, even if I didn't know none of them, I was so young, but after my dad died, in that horrible night, Prince took me and told me that I will stay at the Palace, that I will help around and that he will gave me a new 'home'. Which he did."_

"_I am sorry."  
"Don't be. It is all in the past now."  
"No, I don't have any parents myself, I never met them. "  
"Oh, I am…"  
"Don't be. But from now, could you do me a favor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know you can call me Naruto, not Monsieur, we are friends, after all, no?"_

_She smiled at my request and then talked with a low voice, and I could feel the warmth's in this room as she respond:_

"_Yes, we are friends. Bonne nuit Naruto."  
_

Then, I realized that I stood in this position too much, remembering all that, all of a sudden. I guess I know why.

I put my hand in my big pocket, somehow, it's not very wet, not wet enough, and I still can read those words.

Until now, the sheet remained hidden, but somehow, I wish, to be hid from me too.

To be continued…

Well…reviews? Thanks for reading anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes. It passed more than I could estimate since I updated and no, it wasn't because I really out of ideas and I did not die. It was because I was very sick and couldn't really write or look at a screen, I really felt like he feels in this chapter. You will understand when you will read.

Well, anyway, I am really sorry; I will try to write quicker and to don't stop it like that. Well first, is a little previous explanation about the other chapters because I am afraid that some of you might have forgotten what happened before.

Well, I wanted to put it in the story like: In the previous chapters, but it will be really awkward.

And for those who still know the story after such a long time can go to the enjoy word much lower on the page, not where it says chapter 7 cause you will miss the start so, anyway.

Let's say I had a big break that is over, I just want to know how many people still want this story, I read it again after so long and it looks horrible, I think about re-editing it or something but I don't know how many people still wait for it, I have so many mistakes… And some parts are just horrible.

My English improved but I won't show my skills in this chapter because I wrote it long ago when I stopped writing, and it has been here, well, in some way, and it's horrible, I hate it so much that I don't know where to start.

It requires a lot of work to make the story come to life again so who wants that, hands up.

I will do it just if there are still readers, I doubt even if I am sad about it but it's my fault after all.

Well, we will see at the end, HANDS UP! (like) Review's up! If you want this story to continue, not because I want reviews or stuff, I just want to know who wants this story to be good and continued and have a complete makeover.

So, don't kill me for this chapter, there will be probably a lot of mistakes but as I said, no new skills in this one, old one actually.

Now what has happened in the previously chapters (yeah, I know):

So, Naruto is in a prison, where the nobles are imprisoned by the French 'rebels' or poor people but rebellious anyway.

He has a new roommate (if he could be named like that), he is very suspicious about him but learns to trust him and he needs him without realizing. He wanted to die there but his 'roommate' didn't let him, quite the other story, helped him.

So, he trusts him enough to tell him the story of his life. When he was poor, on the streets, in 1788, in December, and when he tells the story it's also snowing outside.

He was on the cold street, it was Christmas and all that and he was saved by a man, on a black horse.

He woke up in a room, heated by a fireplace where he meets Elise, a French woman, in her 21, the maid which was also saved by the Prince when her father died when she was younger.

She is very kind to him and friendly, she is like that all the time though. She gives him food and everything then, they meet the Prince in the hallway and he eats with the Prince, where he also accepts the 'job' as the right hand of the Prince.

Though, Marcel was currently the right hand of the Prince, but he is as others might like to say, he's fired.

Naruto feels bad when he discovers this, in his new office, Marcel's lost office, after he explained to Naruto all he has to do as the right hand of the Prince.

When he lefts, he says to Naruto his 'opinion' about what people want to do with the Prince, replace him, dethrone him, even kill him and that he shouldn't be fooled by this entire scene.

After this we get him in the kitchen where he fells in the middle of it, trying to bring a big pitcher with water at someone but fails and the pitcher fells on his head, wetting him completely. The employers can't laugh about it though because the Prince comes and throws the pitcher, orders him to stand up and to come with him. In Prince's office, he is somehow scolded and a little threaten that he doesn't allows him to catch a cold and stuff like that. Naruto apologies and they stay face to face staring at each other when they realize what they are doing, someone comes at the door and ruins the moment, the Prince has to go and Naruto to change his clothes.

He stays at the window though and reminds himself the entire story about Elise. When he were in Marcel's office and now his office and he founds the 'folded paper' at the doorway, which says that he must leave the palace or he will be killed. Even so, he hides the paper when Elise comes to take him to his new room, the thunders are the reason why he says that he is so pale and scared, and the luck is that Elise is also scared by them.

They enter in the new huge bedroom and Naruto changes his clothes and lets the clothes on the chair that is beside the door of the bathroom which also has the folded paper.

Then, he puts himself under the blankets and asks Elise about her story, as you know, about not meeting the Kind but being saved by the Prince after her father died. She worked here since she was young, okay, when she was young she just 'helped around' and now she is who she is.

Naruto asked her to call him just "Naruto" because she has the protocol about calling him "Mister" and all those stuff. She accepts and so he feels asleep.

He awoken from the memory and puts his hand in his pocket which still has the folded paper that is a little wet but still readable.

Well this must be, I hope it helped, I know it's like I am doing a report about my own story but it's my fault for taking too long and it happened to me to forget about a story because it wasn't updated for a long time and always had to read the previous chapter and still didn't remembered everything so that is why.

**Now, finally enjoy:**

My eyelids feel heavy, I am breathing slowly, and my head hurts. After a few seconds, I could finally open my eyes a little bit when I sensed someone in the room.

I tried to clarify my gaze and I see Elise that just passed beside my bed to go to the windows.

The sun entered in the room as Elise pulled the curtains. My eyes protested so I closed my eyes again without thinking further.

But, after a few seconds, I felt a hand on my left shoulder and then a voice fallowed:  
"Naruto…you must wake up."

For a second, I thought that something is wrong with me. Every time Elise came in the morning and demanded for me to wake up, I protested and asked for more sleep, but somehow, my voice made sounds that were protesting but couldn't make words.

"It's already 7, wake up…Naru…"  
I was listening to her very attentive and I realized that just when she stopped calling my name is when I felt a hand on my forehead. Her hand felt cold against my hot forehead.

"Oh…Mon Dieu!"

Chapter 7

I heard her footsteps on the wooden floor and then I heard the door opening from inside and then closed.

I realized that she ran and that she isn't in this room anymore.

I questioned myself immediately and realized that I feel sick, her hand my head felt like that because I must have a fever.

I reminded yesterday and concluded that the water that has fallen from the pitcher on me has given me a cold.

After a few minutes, I heard the door opening again and then I heard voices.

"My Prince, I am sure that he has a severe fever…"  
"Elise! Silence pendant une minute!"  
I recognized their voices immediately and then I felt that someone has sit on the edge of the bed.

And then a hand that was slightly bigger than Elise's has touched my forehead.

"Elise, go and call the doctor, now!"

"Yes, My Prince."

I heard Elise running again, the door opening and closing again, after that, I heard the Prince sighting and then I remembered something from yesterday again:

_"I've done something wrong?"_

_I asked, rather curious._

_"Of course you've done something wrong!"_

_His voice screaming, his tight fist hitting the wooden desk surface, his tired eyes, how can I contribute in his anger so much?_

_My eyes just avoid his gaze, and I stared at the wooden floor for some good minutes, I haven't wetted the whole palace's floor, half of it, is still on my clothes, on my hair, on my skin._

_"I don't allow you to catch a cold! Understood?"_

_What is with this attitude? It's not like I can talk to the cold and to beg for mercy at least until he will approve a vacation._

After replaying the incident in my head, I thought rather instantly: This can't be good.

I tried harder but in the end, I opened my eyes.

He is right beside me, staring at me.

„I'm sorry."

I was surprised by how calm my voice sounded but I guess that the reason is that I am still tired and somehow, the fever really slows me down.

„Don't apologize, you should rest now, don't worry about anything else."

His voice is calm, calculated and warm. I smiled a little because I realized that yesterday, the anger has took over his voice and now, he is comepletly different.

I opened my mouth to talk but the door was open again.

A tall skinny man with bald head, beside the sides which has a dark brown hair, and with a mustache entered and stood on my other side, after he bowed to the Prince.

I realized that he consults me but I didn't looked at him, I closed my eyes because suddenly, I felt more tired.

„Eh bien?" (Well?)

The Prince's voice was warm and comforting with me but with the rest, he speaks in french and he is cold, and I could even sense how impatient he is in this moment.

The man sighted and then spoke:

„He has a cold."

„Un rhume?"

(A common cold?)  
„Yes. But he needs to rest a lot, his fever is very high."

„Elise, restez ici." (Elise, stay here.)

The Prince spoke and I realized soon that no one is now sitting on my bed and then I heard the door again.

I realized that the Prince and the doctor left the room and that just Elise is here with me.

„How do you feel?"  
I laughted in my mind because of this question but I didn't had the energy to laugh on the outside, just a little smile has formed on my lips when I answered:

„Sick."

I felt Elise standing on the bed at my right and realised that maybe, just maybe, she really is concered but what I am wondering the most is if the Prince is worried or if he is, too worried.

So, without thinking if I must gather some suspicion, I asked Elise:

„What are they doing?"

„I don't know. Probably they are talking about your medication and stuff like that."  
„Hm..."  
Before I could think more. I was slowly drowning in a dreamless sleep.

But like I just slept two minutes, even if my body felt numb like I had slept a whole day, someone is talking to me.

„Naruto...you must eat something...please..."  
I heard Elise's pleading voice and I opened my eyes a little and I saw her with a bowl in her hands, at my right, on a chair.

How long did she stood like that?  
I ate slow and like a baby. Elise feed me and I would have probably prostested if I would have the strenght.

After eating, she gave me a pill that seriously looked too big.

I sollowed it with much water and then I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, the courtains were half pulled, it was almost night but the sun didn't completly set.

I thought that I was completly alone until I heard someone at the windows.

And I was comepletly surprised to see the Prince standing on a chair beside the windows.

„You are awake, finally."  
His voice was calm but amused.

„Why are you here?"  
The question didn't sounded right but I couldn't put it differently.

„You want me to go?"  
I was right when I thought that it didn't sounded right.

"No. Of course not, but you are the Prince and…"  
"And?"  
He let me finish but almost immediately, he asked me with an offended and still amused voice.

He lifted one eyelid, somehow, just underlining the point.

"Well…I don't know."  
I thought that I know what to say but then I realized that I didn't know what to say anymore but he already made his own idea about my unspoken words.

"If you're wondering if I have other things to do, as a Prince. You are right. But I want to be here. Is it bothering you?"

I felt somehow, honored but in an awkward way.

„No, of course not."

„But?"

I realized that he was a little playing with me, he won't let go of it if I don't play as he wants so, and so, I gave up.

"I am …"

It was easier to think it than to actually say it.

"You are?"

He just makes everything harder.

"Grateful."  
I blinked twice and realized that my fever wasn't as bad as before.

I was capable to stay against my pillow but almost standing in my bed and with my head turned to my left, looking at him.

The colors of the twilight had colored the sun.

His position, sitting in that chair, staring at me with those eyes, with the sky behind him, easily seen because of the big window, could make a perfect painting.

"You are grateful?"

I thought about the word again, it wasn't the perfect word that could describe what I feel but it was somehow, for now, enough.

"Yes."

"Then how should I be?"

I realized that his amused tone has disappeared. I didn't stare at him for a moment; instead, I stared in front of me, and thought.

Then, I looked at him again, and answered.

"I don't know."

He smiled and closed his eyes, like he isn't in this room anymore, he is smiling for himself, he closes his eyes because he thinks of something for himself and I just stared as his white teeth had made his smile more beautiful than I could think it could be.

"I feel peaceful."

"Peaceful?"

I couldn't understand why would he feel peaceful, because I am here?  
It doesn't make sense.

"Yes. Peaceful."

"I am sorry but I don't understand."  
I am sincere and I really feel curious about the reason.

"You will. Someday…"

I stared in front of me again after his smile disappeared and just thin lips in a thin line replaced it.

"When that day will come?"

He made a sound very soon after I asked the question, and I thought that it was just because he wanted my attention.

"Hmm… I am sure that you will know."

We stared at each other and then my eyes protested again. I was awake for not more than 5 minutes but I was already tired.

I stared at him, sitting in that chair, with the sunset behind him and so, I feel into a deep sleep.

To be continued…

Yup, he sleeps a lot in this chapter; I know how he feels though. And yes the AN was longer than the chapter, I realized that too later though, but it was really necessary, we will be back to normal in the next one though, I have funny moments in my mind for the next chapter and somehow, Naruto realizes that he shouldn't feel just grateful because he will feel…

Find out in the next chap. Thank you.


End file.
